Toxitea
: "HA HA HA HA HA HA!" : --Toxitea upon being grown. : "OOOOH! This isn't MY CUP OF TEA!" : --Toxitea upon getting up from being knocked down and seeing the Ninja Steel and Bull Rider Megazords. Also her final words before her destruction. Toxitea was a steam/kettle, enraenra-themed contestant loyal to Galvanax and Madame Odius. Character History Before facing the Rangers, this teapot-like monster first has an huge army of Kodabots scattered to destract the Red (along with his older brother), Yellow, Blue, White, Pink and Gold Rangers, she then fired her poison fireballs at the White and Gold Rangers, but the Red Ranger tooked the hit poisoning him, with Madame Odius being most impresed, she then teleported away, she then later appears in a forrest with Madame Odius, when the White Ranger offered her all of their Power Stars, for which did take after handing the White Ranger her An-Tea-Dot, but much to Toxitea's shock, the Power Stars were melting, as they were made out of choclate, they were trick, much to the complete anger of Odius, the Rangers morphed and Odius had Toxitea battle the Rangers as she escapes, with the Red Ranger on her tail, Toxitea tryed to battle the Rangers, but she was overpowered , she manages to take out the Yellow, White and Pink Rangers, but the Blue and Gold Rangers were able to best her, Toxitea was destroyed by the Blue Ranger's Blue Tornado Strike and the Gold Ranger's Ninja Lighting Strike Ninja Spin Final Attack, but she gets enlarged by Galvanax's Ship, the Red Ranger summons the Robo Red Zord and the Gold Ranger summons the Bullrider Zord Star and engaded Toxitea, the monster did had the upperhand at first, but the Blue Rangers were able to summon his Ninja Steel Dragon Zord to help out, the Rangers then formed the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Bullrider Megazord, and with the Ninja Steel Megazord's Master Slash Final Attack and the Bullrider Megazord's Rodeo Rapid Fire Final Attack, Toxitea was destroyed but good. Personality Toxitea acts very much like a witch, she is incredible sinister and will do anything in her power to destroy the Rangers. Powers and Abilites *'Strength: '''Toxitea posses super strength, being able to hurl the Gold Ranger with ease. *'Durability: 'Toxitea posses thick skin that can with stand many attacks. Multiple punches and kicks as well as Ninja Star Blade strikes made direct contact but failed to hurt her. Being blasted back by Levi's Ninja Tornado Attack had absolutely no effect on her and she got right back up. *'Poison Fireballs: 'Toxitea can launch light orange fireballs from her hands, but these differ from a preveious monster, as they can cause a poison effect on the victim that gets hit by the blast, and they will be destroyed by sun-set, the effect can be removed if one has Madame Odius' An-Tea-Dot. *'Steam Blast: 'Toxitea can also fire a continus stream of smoky steam from her hand. *'Poison'' Fireball Barrage: '''Toxitea can also fire a barrage of fireballs from her hands. *'Fireballs: 'Toxitea is also able to launch regular fireballs from her hands. They appear to have a homing effect in them although Levi and Preston quickly and easily dodged them. Arsenal *'Claws: 'Toxitea posses clawed hands for combat. **'Energy Lasers: 'Toxitea can fire white energy lasers from her finger tips. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Toxitea is voiced by Yvette Parsons. Notes * Toxitea is a female, unlike her Sentai counterpart who was a male. She is one of the few monsters in ''Power Rangers who were originally a male in Super Sentai. ** This is most likley due to how Toxitea's head looks like a woman. * Toxitea is the first and only monster in Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''to be female. * Toxitea is the third monster in ''Power Rangers to be themed after an enraenra, after Steamy Meany and Gigertox (Oborojime, Gigertox's Sentai counterpart is based after an enraenra). * In Latin America, the final words before her destruction are "¿Y sí mejor nos tomamos un café?" ("Wouldn't it be better if we had a coffee?"). See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Female PR Monsters